Not the Snuggling Type
by SpongySquid92
Summary: Movie night in the Tentacles' residence. Spongebob wants to snuggle, but Squidward is as stubborn as always. Cavity-inducing Sponge/Squid fluff.


**A/N: Your teeth will rot from the amount of fluff. Just putting that out there as a warning. **

Spongebob and Squidward were sitting on the loveseat in the octopus' living room. It was only lit by the glow coming from the t.v. and light and fluttery music was coming from the speakers. Squidward had his head rested on one tentacle, looking utterly uninterested and in a great deal of pain from just looking at the screen. Spongebob's eyes were brimmed with tears as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"_Martha...I thought you said you only had the flu..." _Came a male voice from the t.v.

"_No, Ryan. It's much more than that... I only have three months to live..." _Came the broken sounding reply from the woman.

Squidward rubbed his temples in aggravation, wanting desperately to grab the remote and turn the program off. There was something about sappy films like this that just made him want to explode. So cliched and what not. He saw this ending coming from the moment the characters were introduced.

Spongebob grabbed a tissue from the coffee table and dabbed at his wet eyelashes. "That was so sad...!" He said, sniffling loudly as he promptly blew his nose.

"That...was probably the worst movie I've ever seen," Squidward countered as he watched the end credits slowly fall down the screen.

"But didn't you feel so bad for Ryan at the end...?" Spongebob asked, looking up at the octopus with wobbling pupils.

"Yeah, sure. I'm changing to something else, if you don't mind." Squidward muttered, eyes glazed over as he picked up the remote and started channel surfing.

"I mean, they were about to get married and have kids and a life together, and then-" His eyes suddenly lit up as some vivid coloring flew across the screen in a flash. He smiled and poked Squidward's arm. "Ooh, ooh! _The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy _are on!"

Squidward pressed on, continuing to press the channel up button. "That's fantastic."

Spongebob looked up at Squidward with hopeful eyes. "Can we watch it? Please?"

Squidward rolled his eyes. "You already made me sit through two hours of terrible programming and now I have to sit through MORE?" He stopped turning channels for a moment. "Besides, you watch that stupid show every day."

"Pretty please with cherries and whipped cream on top?" His pupils dilated and his bottom lip quivered.

Squidward groaned, knowing he couldn't say no to that face. "Fine. One episode." He muttered, going back to try to find the requested show. He mentally slapped himself in the face for giving into Spongebob so easily. Now he was going to have to sit through 30 more minutes of torture. Or more...

"Yay!" Spongebob cried happily, clapping lightly and bouncing in his seat.

Squidward gave him a slight glare.

He folded his hands in his lap. "Sorry..."

Finally when Squidward found the channel Spongebob had wanted, he immediately groaned and let his head hit the back of the chair. He lifted up his tentacles to recline on the coffee table and set the remote beside him. This was going to be a long half hour.

After a while of sitting through the godawful show, Squidward began focusing his attention to the ceiling, wanting to divert his attention in any way possible. Even if it meant staring at plaster for the next 30 minutes.

He then felt something warm against his side. Spongebob was now pressed against the right half of his body, his head leaning against his shoulder. His hands were still obediently placed in his lap.

Squidward glanced down at him and raised a brow. "What are you doing?" He asked. Although it sounded more like a demand.

Spongebob looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're...up against me." Squidward murmured, getting slightly uncomfortable as he began to move slightly away from the sponge.

Spongebob leaned further into him and smiled. "Mhm?"

"And...it's kind of awkward for me..."

"Why? I'm just snuggling with you." Spongebob said, smiling with delight at his boyfriend's discontent and embarrassment.

Squidward winced at the word. "I don't like _snuggling_." He shuddered as he said the word. He detested cutesy moments like this. He never knew how to handle them.

"But I like snuggling!" Spongebob chirped, giggling a bit. "Especially with you."

"I don't," He said plainly, folding his tentacles indignantly. He tried to ignore the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks. "It's disgustingly saccharine."

"Aww, c'mon, Squiddy..." Spongebob cooed, nuzzling his head further into Squidward's shoulder blade. "Please?"

"No, Spongebob." He said harshly, pushing Spongebob off of his side. He turned to face away from him, glaring as he tried to hide the pink in his face.

But Spongebob wouldn't quit. He was back at his side once again, fingers trickling down the octopus' side. "Just for tonight?"

"Spongebob, you're pushing me.." Squidward said through gritted teeth.

"Just until this is over?" Spongebob asked, eyes flicking to the program on the t.v.

Squidward sat up and turned to face him with a harsh glare. The pink in his cheeks was now an unmistakeable tomato red. "How much more clear do I have to be?" He asked, leaning in towards the sponge's face, who still kept his innocent little smile. "I _do not _snuggle! I am not a _snuggler, _or any variation of the word!" His face was pressed against the sponge's as he continued to glare at him.

Spongebob grinned and he poked Squidward in the nose. "You're blushing, Squidward.." He said, giggling wildly after.

Squidward's face stiffened and he pulled away from his face and scowled. His face was burning. "I am not." He lied, and he picked up the remote. "And unless you shut up, I'm going to turn off this idiotic drabble! Understand?"

Spongebob blinked for a moment before smiling once again. "Can I snuggle with you if you do?"

Squidward slapped his forehead. "Fine." He muttered, giving up. He dropped the remote to the floor and let his head hit the back of the chair with a thud as he reclined his tentacles once again. "FINE. You win." He glanced at him for a moment. "Only until this show ends."

Spongebob's eyes lit up and, without saying a word, returned to Squidward side. They both continued to watch the t.v. in front of them before Spongebob began to wrap his arms around Squidward's waist. He pulled himself close to the octopus before he leaned his head back into his shoulder.

Squidward took in a deep breath. He may as well give in. Complaining wouldn't do anything. He knew that much. He slowly lifted his right tentacle and placed it around the sponge's back. He felt Spongebob press against him even more.

The next thing he felt was his little yellow finger tapping at his arm. He glanced down to see Spongebob staring up at him lovingly. "What?"

"...You feel really warm, Squiddy..." He murmured before a small giggle escaped from his lips.

Squidward rolled his eyes and he cracked a slight smile as Spongebob giggled from beneath him. "Don't push your luck, Squarepants..." He muttered.

And as they two sat there on the couch, sponge pressed against octopus, neither of them had realized that _Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy _had ended.

...Fifteen minutes before.


End file.
